Witherzilla
정보 Witherzilla (know to some who still exist from before the great cataclysm as ''Regnator ''(The Dominator)) is the most powerful "Titan" to ever exist in Minecraft. His power is unfathomable, so much so that other Titans fear his presence. He is the most powerful mob in Minecraft capable of overriding even the players own game. His power is second only to notch himself, as he is also the Grand God of Balance. He is also the true owner of the Ultima Blade. Description He appears as a Wither enlarged 64 times. He also has a miniature Sun high above his head, which appears to be glowstone. He is 210 meters tall (420 in omega form), making him larger than some fictional starships, and emits absolute power. When he's down below half health, he gains a shield that protects him from all but the most powerful of attacks. This shield glows a searing blue with dark streaks going through it. One thing does have be noted about Witherzilla: He is NOT evil. He might be destructive, but the natural forces of the Omniverse which he represents and controls have no malicious intentions, and thus he has none either. Unlike other Titans, even, he does not relish or enjoy what he does. He destroys things because he detects an imbalance in the Universe he's in, and he remedies it by making it fifty fifty. Behavior In the Void, Witherzilla restricts the highest levels of his powers considerably, making the fight a lot easier for the PC, but anywhere else is completely different. If fought in any dimension other than the Void, Witherzilla is nigh unstoppable: Players in Adminium Armor wielding the Ultima Blade still die within 8 seconds of attacking him thanks to his massively harmful Ur-Lightning. If the player holds anything other than the Ultima Blade in their hand, Witherzilla instantly removes the players entire inventory. He regenerates 10-60 HP a tick (200-1200 a second), fires a barrage of wither skulls non stop (and will fire a Titan sized skull in the future), can use code powers such as (insert target).setDead(); or (insert target).worldObj.entityLists.remove(insert target);, and basically is unable to loss any fights unless the player is able to do a combination of gamerule keepInventory true, and an army of around 15 Ultima Iron Golem Titans or 30+ Ender Colossi. If Witherzilla is put into a world which already has a Witherzilla, they'll attack each other, but will only cause endless fighting due to their incredible regeneration. Fight Stages In the Void, Witherzilla has stages (which were created by himself as his only means of entertainment): 1: He hovers at coordinates 0, 200, 0, never falling or moving. Any Wither Turrets (bad ones only) you find in this place must be killed so you can fight him 2: While he floats down after you've felled the Evil Turrets (Good Turrets don't count), survive the onslaught of wither minions he sends after you 3: Assuming you're alive at this stage, Witherzilla should be close enough to be hit with either your weapon or wither turrets if you brought any 3.5: Let the death fest begin...(gamerule keepInventory is suggested) 4: Once his health is below half, he drops to the ground and can be hit 100% with a sword. Keep survivin' and hitting him till he reaches 0. Once he's dead, he starts spinning frenectically,then he starts to fade away until it dissapears,and then it drops the things you want. you gain the prize of leaving this horrid place, and something else... Note: Witherzilla can't be cheated. Attempting to kill him with another mod's super weapon (Example the Avaritia Sword orThe Last Sword You'll ever need or in Creative mode if you're a wussy) will result in instant death, and a nerve raking set of taunts. Note 2: there is a way to damage Witherzilla other than flying up to him and hitting him (not such a good idea in The Void...). Note 3: player can fly up to him with Anti-Air Wither Turrets (also not such a good idea in The Void...). Helpful Tips 1.Bring extra gear 2.Bring your best wither turrets 3.Bring a harcadium bow 4.Chaff will get rid of wither skulls after you 5.Figure out how not to get knocked in the air by evil turrets or die from fall damage 6.Have a snow golem and iron golem on your side 7.Gamerule keepInventory is advised 8. Bring tons of enchanted golden apples 9. BE PREPARED TO DIE MANY TIMES 10. Set your spawnpoint in the Void 11. If you die, just keep trying and trying and trying. 12. Bring many items that can heal you 13. Bring lots of potions of resistance and healing 14. Bring Ultima Iron Golem or Snow Golem Titan (bring at least ten to be safe). 15. Kill the wither turrets attacking you 16. Witherzilla can kill you in creative mode. 17. Enchanted armor and weapons advised Quotes Witherzilla uses quotes a lot of the time unlike the other Titans. They only appear in the chat every few seconds and here are all of them. "☀In the end, you are your own undoing. "please Get me out *."(Said randomly in The Void) "Do as I command."(Said randomly in The Void) "It hurts to be here!"(Said randomly in The Void) "I'm holding back to make it easier for you."(Said randomly in The Void) "Build me a portal."(Said randomly in The Void) "You simpletons could never understand the complexities that I do."(Said randomly if not in The Void) "Remember the worst day of your life. Now imagine me replacing what made your day bad. Now you understand. It's all *censored* and *censored*.(Said randomly if not in The Void) "Tremble beneath my power!"(Said randomly if not in The Void) "You should feel ashamed for the selfish actions that brought you to me."(Said randomly if not in The Void) "This universe is flawed, Notch. They've corrupted it. Balance must be restored.(Said randomly if not in The Void) "The answer to the Secret of Life, The Universe and Everything is 42. The question is What do you get when you multiply 6 by 9."(Said randomly if not in The Void) "Thank you for breaking the seal..."(Said when spawned in using spawn egg) Category:Minecraft Category:Titan Category:Hostile Category:Undead Category:Super Hostile Category:God Category:Named Category:Special Category:Collossus Category:You guys know he can ban you from your own world Category:Weaker than the ultimate king